Online chat messaging refers to communications via a network with real-time transmission of text messages between users. These messages are generally short to enable participants to respond quickly, thereby creating the feeling of a conversation. Such communications are often between two users, and structured as point-to-point communications, but can also be multicast or structured as group communications. In many chat messaging systems, managing multiple chat conversations can be cumbersome. For example, to review a chat message received while the user is drafting another draft message often requires the user to either to abandon the message they are drafting or complete the message prior to reviewing the newly received message. Accordingly, improvements are needed.